


You Aren't My Type

by DonRicci



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Loki Angst, M/M, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 21:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonRicci/pseuds/DonRicci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one was large, blonde, and rowdy. He seemed to fill the entire room with his presence, but Clint wanted him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Aren't My Type

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'One-Night-Stand Becomes More' for Cotton Candy Bingo

The man wasn't Clint's usual type. When picking up men, Clint usually went for pale, slender, dark-haired ones that at first glance looked like he could break them, but usually came through as feistier than they looked. This one was large, blonde, and rowdy. He seemed to fill the entire room with his presence, but Clint wanted him. It was a bit of an impulsive decision, but he sidled up to the man. "Buy you a drink?"

The man turned to look at him, surprise crossing his features for a second before he laughed. "I will never turn down a drink, but is that all you are offering?"

He had a strange accent, one that Clint had never heard before, and Clint idly wondered where he was from. Clint caught the bartender's eye and gestured him over, ordering a refill of his drink and one of, "Whatever he wants." Gesturing to the man standing next to him. "I'm offering whatever you want me to be offering."

The man tilted his head, a playful spark in his eyes. "What is it that you want me to want."

"Well, I usually come to these places looking to get laid." Clint slid a bit closer to him. "What d'you say?"

"I rarely turn down the chance to meet new people." Thor downed a gulp of the drink the bartender had given him as Clint sipped at his own. "I am here with friends, but I believe they would be amenable to my departure, under the circumstances."

Clint redirected his gaze over to the table the man was looking at, and the three people sitting there. One of them shouted, "Go and get laid!" Across the room and the man, whose name Clint still didn't know, downed the rest of his drink in one go and slammed the empty mug down on the counter, eliciting a visible wince from the bartender.

"I believe that is confirmation." The man clapped a hand on Clint's shoulder. "I have no mode of transportation."

"We can take a cab. You have a roommate? I do, but she won't mind if you'd rather we go back to mine..." Clint finished off his and set it down on the bar along with money.

"I live with my younger brother, but our house is large and we will not disturb him." The man began herding Clint out of the bar. "I believe I have not introduced myself, I am Thor."

"Clint." Clint told him before twisting to shout back at the bartender. "Keep the change!"

-

The cab ride was silent, but not awkwardly so. Clint was beginning to think nothing could be awkward when it came to Thor. He just seemed too cheerful. Clint wasn't sure what to expect of him in bed, so he tried not to expect anything. He was, strangely, more apprehensive about this than he'd been about a one night stand in a long time. Maybe because Thor seemed so open and friendly compared to most of the guys Clint picked out.

Clint followed Thor up to the door of the oh god that was a mansion. "Uh... So are you rich or something?"

"My family is quite well off." Thor replied happily. He waited until Clint had the door closed behind him, then spun around and shoved Clint against the wall, kissing him passionately, but gentler than one might expect from someone that looked like Thor.

Clint let Thor shove his jacket off his shoulders and drop it on top of the shoes Clint had toed off. When they broke apart, Thor gestured to the stairs. "I believe a bed would be a more comfortable place to conduct this?"

"I have to agree with you." Clint let Thor lead him upstairs. He wasn't expecting to nearly run into a kid in the hallway. Well, not kid, teenager. Someone who was almost exactly Clint's type, or would be if he weren't clearly still a teenager.

Thor greeted the kid as they passed him, but the kid didn't say anything, just glared at Clint and hurried his pace, clutching a laptop tightly to his chest. Clint waited until they were inside a room he presumed to be Thor's before he asked. "Who was that?"

"That was my brother, Loki. Do not mind him, he is hostile toward everyone." Clint sat on the bed, laying back as Thor crawled over him. Thor's hair fell down in a curtain around both their heads as Thor kissed him again.

Clint slid his hands under Thor's shirt, humming in appreciation at the feel of Thor's muscles shifting under his fingers. Thor dipped his head down to nip and lick at Clint's neck and jaw. Clint tugged at Thor's shirt until Thor sat up and pulled it over his head, ridding himself of the unbuttoned plaid shirt he'd been wearing over it in the same movement.

Clint raised his arms and let Thor pull off his shirt and toss it onto the floor. Clint reached down to catch Thor's hips and hold him in place as Clint ground up against him. "Who's going to top? We should figure this out now so we don't have to deal with it later."

Thor just shrugged. "You are already underneath me."

"I'm down with that." Clint said as Thor's hands went to the front of his jeans. He let Thor unbutton them and, when Thor sat straight up on his knees, kicked them off, being very careful not to knee Thor in the crotch.

Clint was left laying in his briefs staring up at Thor, who was staring down at him from his position kneeling above Clint. Clint, in a moment of impulsive curiosity, reached up and tangled his fingers in Thor's hair. It was softer than it looked, and he ran his fingers down through it, working out a tangle they caught on. Thor chuckled and caught Clint's hand, nipping at the tips of his fingers in a gesture that was far too intimate for a one night stand. Clint found he didn't mind, especially not when Thor remarked, "You have the hands and arms of an archer."

"Because I am." Clint told him, taking his hand back and putting it back on Thor's hip, letting Thor lean down to kiss him again. His hands went to the front of Thor's own jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping them. There was a moment where they must have looked utterly ridiculous as Thor arched his hips so Clint could push his jeans down, but then it was over and Thor kicked them off as he ground down against Clint.

For a while, it went like that, arousal building up for both of them as they moved against each other, kissing a bit sloppily, but definitely enjoying it. Finally, Clint leaned back and caught the edge of Thor's boxers, tugging on them. "Fuck me."

Thor laughed against Clint's jaw and leaned even further up to open the drawer on his bedside table, pulling out condoms and lube. He pulled Clint's briefs off and wrapped a hand around him, seeming pleased at the sound Clint made. Thor squeezed some lube onto his fingers and trailed them down, pressing one against Clint questioningly.

Clint arched his hips a bit, giving Thor a look. "Oh come on already."

Thor pushed a finger in and Clint made a face. At Thor's worried expression he just said, "It's a bit weird at first."

Thor hummed in understanding and pushed another finger in. "You stretch easily."

"Yeah well, I do this a lot." Clint's breath caught when Thor started to push a third finger in. "I have an impressive collection of dildos, really."

"I shall take your word for it." Thor twisted his fingers slightly, drawing a gasp from Clint.

"Fuck, Thor, just-"

Thor pulled his fingers out of Clint and reached for the condom, opening it and rolling it onto himself. Clint watched as Thor spread more lube over himself. "Don't have to do much work, do I?"

"I am happy to do the work for you." Thor positioned himself over Clint and started pushing in.

Clint made a strangled sound, lifting his hips a bit to help Thor. The entire time, Thor was smiling, and Clint was too. He couldn't help it.

What they did could barely be called fucking. It was too gentle, too passionate, and it pushed Clint over the edge in a way he hadn't felt in a long time, and afterward he couldn't quite seem to catch his breath properly.

Thor rolled off to lay next to him for a moment before getting up, dropping the condom into the trash, and disappearing into the bathroom. Clint dug his undershirt out of his shirt and used it to wipe off his stomach, then sat up, making to reach for his briefs. Thor came back out of the bathroom. "If you wish to stay... I make excellent pancakes."

Clint thought about it for a moment while pulling on his briefs and then looked around to meet Thor's gaze. "You know what, to hell with it, maybe I will, if you're offering."

"I am.” Thor was searching through the drawers of his dresser, giving Clint a rather nice view from behind. Clint sighed and rolled over, stretching out on one side of the bed.

“This is a really nice bed.” He mumbled into the pillow. “Probably ‘cause you’re rich. I’m gonna trust you not to murder me in my sleep, you seem like the trustworthy sort. I’m… not sure about your brother though.” Clint felt the other side of the bed sink down as Thor climbed in. “The look he threw me earlier was pretty murderous.”

“He will not be an issue.” Thor said. “I will deal with him if he becomes one.”

“Good to know.” Clint yawned into the pillow and curled onto his side, listening to Thor’s breathing even out until he finally dropped off.

-

Clint blinked awake and his first thought was,  _where the hell am I?_

It took him a few moments to regain his bearings, but he finally managed to recall the previous night. Recall Thor and how weirdly intimate it was. How weirdly unweird the entire thing had been, and how weirdly unweird it still was.

Clint turned his head to see if Thor was still asleep next to him. Thor was, but what caught Clint’s attention wasn’t Thor’s sleeping form, it was Thor’s brother. The kid was sitting on Thor’s desk chair, staring intently at Clint from over Thor.

Clint blinked a few more times, and the kid was still there. “Do you usually watch the guys your brother sleeps with while they sleep?”

Thor’s brother said nothing, just continued staring at him. Clint sat up, blankets sliding down to pool around his hips. He wasn’t sure he could get out of the bed without exposing the kid to parts of Clint that Clint wasn’t sure he should see. So they just stared at each other.

Finally, Loki broke the silence, and his voice was more threatening than anyone’s voice ought to be with such a non-threatening sentence. “I’m Loki.”

“Ah… Well I’d say it’s nice to meet you, but it’s actually terrifying to meet you and not nice at all right now. I’m Clint.”

“I heard.” Loki’s tone expressed no small amount of distaste for Clint. Without another word Loki stood up and silently left the room, the door clicking shut behind him. Clint shook his head, trying to get past the weird experience and move on.

Thor shifted on the other side of the bed, lifting his head sleepily. “Good morning.”

“Morning.” Clint slipped out of the bed, fishing around for his pants. Thor sat up, stretching in a way Clint could very much appreciate. “Your brother is very creepy.”

“My brother?” Thor seemed puzzled for a moment before a look of realization swept over his face. “Oh. I apologize. He is… possessive of me, sometimes. I would not let him harm you.”

“You think he would?” There was a note of panic in Clint’s voice.

“I do not doubt it. He would not hesitate to harm you if you overstepped in any way and I had not told him not to.”

“That’s not worrying at all.” Clint had relaxed a bit though. “So he has issues, huh?”

“We are… working on it.” Thor admitted, making his way toward the door.

“So, this is usually the time I leave…” Clint tugged his shirt down a bit straighter.

“Stay for breakfast.” Thor told him. “Have pancakes.”

“Have pancakes, break tradition, huh?” Clint yawned and then sighed contentedly. “Fine, pancakes. You know, this is weirdly unweird.”

“Loki always said that social situations are only weird if you decide they must be.” Thor made his way into the kitchen, and Clint followed him. Loki’s gaze snapped up the moment Clint entered the room, fixing on him.

“Oh, you’re still here.”

“Clint is staying for breakfast, Loki. Please at least try to be civil.” Thor searched in the cupboard for pancake mix.

“I was unaware one night stands ever stayed for breakfast.” Loki finally looked down at his laptop screen, just for a moment before he looked up to stare at Thor. “I always believed it was socially taboo.”

Clint didn’t respond immediately, too distracted by the expression on Loki’s face. It was something he’d seen before, but it took him several moments to place it. Finally, he realized it was attraction. The sort of longing lust you felt for someone you’d wanted for almost as long as you could remember. It had taken him so long to place it because they were brothers, and it was a look people were told should never be given from brother to brother. “Taboos are made to be broken.”

“Are they.” Loki’s anger toward Clint, the way he’d watched them sleep earlier, it suddenly made much more sense. There was no doubt in Clint’s mind now that Loki was one twisted individual, but he also felt for him, in a way. It couldn’t be easy, feeling that way about your brother.

“Yes.” It was Clint’s turn to stare Loki down, until Loki rolled his eyes and jerked his head toward Thor. They proceeded to have several minutes of camaraderie, during which they sat together in silent appreciation of the attractive shirtless man making them pancakes.

Finally, Thor turned around entirely and set plates of pancakes down on the table. “Both of you are very quiet.”

“We were simply sharing a moment of appreciation over a work of art.” Loki looked down at his laptop screen, picking a strawberry off the top of his stack of pancakes. Clint nodded his agreement, grabbing the syrup before anyone else could get to it.

Breakfast went more or less smoothly. There were jokes made, and Loki even joined in the conversation a few times. His animosity toward Clint seemed to have lessened quite a bit. Finally, Thor pushed his plate away, and looked directly at Clint. “I have been considering a possibility.”

“Yeah?” Clint looked up from his own plate to meet Thor’s gaze.

“I am single, you are also, I believe, single?” Clint nodded at Thor’s question. Thor continued, “I have been enjoying your company this morning, and last night. I know we have only known each other for a few hours, but I believe I would like to pursue something more than a one night stand with you.”

“You mean like… you’re asking me out?” Clint’s eyebrows shot up.

“Yes.”

“Well, you did make me pancakes after a night of fantastic sex.” Clint considered it for a moment. “This entire day has just been a string of why the hell nots, so… Why the hell not.”

Thor’s face broke out into a smile that made Clint feel like his stomach was flopping around like a fish on land. “I have to warn you, I’ve never been very good at relationships.”

“I am used to working with people in situations that are difficult for them.” Thor told him. “I believe I can cope. It cannot hurt to try, after all.”

“It could hurt a lot.” Clint countered.

“It would be worth it.” Thor said, in a way that made it very clear that was the last word that would be said on the matter.

Thor got up to clean up the dishes, and Clint looked back over at Loki, who was staring at him with a mix of betrayal, despair, and anger. Clint leaned over until he was close to Loki, and dangerously close to falling out of his chair. When he was sure he had Loki’s attention, he whispered, “I’m not averse to sharing.”

Loki’s lips twitched into what could almost be called a smile, and then he poked Clint in the ribs. The feeling caused Clint to lose his balance and crash onto the floor, where he lay for a second, recovering from the pain of the fall, before rolling onto his back to stare up at Loki. Thor was already on his way around the table to Clint when Clint burst out laughing. “You’re welcome.”

Loki just made an annoyed sound and picked up his laptop, flouncing out of the room. Thor was crouched on the floor by Clint, apologizing for his brother’s actions, but Clint waved it off. He insisted he was fine, and he believed he had come to a sort of understanding with Loki. When Thor still looked worried, Clint hooked his fingers into Thor’s belt loops and yanked hard enough Thor sprawled on top of him. He leaned up and kissed Thor.

When he pulled away he said, “You aren’t my type.”

“What?”

“You aren’t my type, but I wanted you anyway. That’s why I said yes, I think. Maybe it’ll work out.”


End file.
